Remember The Titans
by Qwertymann
Summary: Starfire recalls the events of two years ago. Two years  the day which she wishes to forget. But like a branded cattle, the memory will always be scarred in her brain. [Warning: extreme angst!] [Oneshot]


**Remember The Titans**

Tears trickled down my eyes as I lay a white rose down on the grass. This is not a cheerful place, and I promised myself not to visit often. But I cannot help it. I miss my friends, and I wish they would be back. But no. I am the only left. My name is Starfire, and I am alone. For years, my friends and I – the Teen Titans – have had many glorious adventures. But, now my life is not so glorious. It is empty. I do not even have enough joy to gather to fly anymore. That was all shattered. All shattered when… when he came. He came and took each of their lives one by one, while I watched. He spared me. His idea of a sick joke is having me live in despair and sorrow all my life. He was too powerful for us, the Titans to fight. I wish I could bring them back. I wish I could kill that bastard who had taken my friends lives. Most of all, I just wish I had him back…

It was two years ago today. Two years that has been filled with depression. I remain alone at the Tower. I retain it as it is. I cannot defend the city anymore. I do not have the will to trigger my powers anymore. The city pays for everything I need. The tower is so big and alone with only me in there. There has not been a day past since my friends have died where I did not shed tears. I have spent every day in sorrow. I watched as the mad man, known as Blu'Kar in my language, killed each Titan before my very eyes. He is a Tamaranian like myself. He and I had the relationship going when I was only 14 in Earth years. But I had broken up with him then. He seeks revenge – and he finally did it. He did it by ruining my life. By taking away everything I have loved. Everything I was able to be happy with. I remember the day like it was yesterday. Cyborg…

Flashback 

"You're tough. But unfortunately, the strength of a Tamaranian is far superior than your metallic parts allow you to have. Why don't you give up and make your death painless?" I could not help Cyborg because I was restrained. Blu'Kar was fighting Cyborg. He separated the Titans and fought them all one by one. He knew I would be the only one who truly had a chance of defeating him. But he had magical powers only one in a million Tamaranians can achieve. All it had allowed him to do was restrain me and make my powers fail to work.

"You jerk! I'll kill you! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" the words Cyborg had spoken shocked me. But Blu'Kar was only amused as he fought Cyborg. He had pinned him down. Cyborg was unable to move. He then… opened the back of his head. He took out the robot part of him and… and smashed the chip. Cyborg was no longer… I said some very harsh words to him that I did not even know. He was only amused by it. Fear, guilt, shame, sadness and rage overcame me. He had taken the life of one of my friends, and there was nothing I could do… and I knew the rest were soon to follow.

End Flashback 

And for you, my friend, I will never forget your rants about meat. Your obsession with the T-Car. Your 'mad video gaming skills', as you so often said. I think you would be proud to know I have maintained the T-Car in top condition, and now use it as my primary mode of transportation, as I am unable to fly anymore. Each one of my friends had left me something to always remember them by. Thank you, Cyborg, for the car. I will never forget your friendship. I slowly walked in the graveyard to the next grave. I no longer had any reason to stop the tears from falling. It was impossible to hold them back anyway. I could not remember a time I was so sad. I looked at the name engraved in the stone. Garfield Logan. 'Great friend, husband, and soon-to-be father.' That was the description on the grave. Although he was the first of us five to marry, he was always the most passionate. He and Raven were so very close. They finally find happiness in each other, have a lovely child on the way… and their life gets taken away. Beast Boy…

Flashback 

"What have you done? What HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he screamed over and over again after seeing Cyborg's lying body. His rage consumed him. He had turned into the Beast to fight Blu'Kar. But it was to no avail. Blu'Kar proved faster, smarter, and stronger than my dear friend. His death… was most gruesome. Blu'Kar drove his arm through my poor friend's stomach. It was a very bloody scene and I will never forget it. I got consumed in feelings of sadness and anger. I tried so very hard to attack him. At that moment, I would have killed the man.

"Two down. You think the famed Teen Titans would be more powerful than this?" he taunted me. He was enjoying it too. I screamed.

"FIGHT ME YOU COWARD! YOU WILL NOT DO ANYMORE HARM TO MY FRIENDS!" I had never been so angry at my life. And when he waved his hand in front of my face, turning his back on me… I would have strangled him in the most painful way I could've thought.

End Flashback 

Beast Boy. I shall never forget your humour. Through even the grimmest of situations, you helped the team keep their spirits high. You made others happy. You made Raven happy most of all. I still remember the day when Raven had found out she was pregnant. It was impossible to wipe the smile off of your faces. Your happiness would have given mine a run for its money. I remember all of us helping out and planning the baby shower for Raven. Times were once so happy for us all. Why can we not go back to those times? You two would have a child… and we… we would be together. Cyborg would still boast about the T-Car. I cannot take this… I wish it all were just a lie. Just a dream. But it is not. It is worse than the time I was sent 20 years into the future. Beast Boy, I will always remember your bright attitude. Your affection towards Raven. Your constant attempts to make everyone else feel welcome in the team when they thought they did not belong. Your efforts to make us remember who we were and what we fought for. I will always eat tofu in place of meat, in honour of you my friend.

I finally saw the third grave. The one of Raven. The one of my best friend. She… she was pregnant seven months in when she fought Blu'Kar. She was in no condition for fighting. She tried nonetheless, all in vain. Of all my friends, you deserved to die the least… Raven…

Flashback 

"How cute. You're pregnant." Blu'Kar had taunted Raven. She was ready to defend herself and her baby with her life.

"You wouldn't dare hit a woman who was pregnant, would you?" Blu'Kar had only smirked and attacked. Raven had been spared the sorrow of finding out her husband was dead. For at least 20 minutes. She fought Blu'Kar for 20 minutes. I remembered the exact number. She held the most chance against him other than me. But when she saw… she saw his body… she lost all will to fight. She gave up. Blu'Kar wasn't completely heartless, and at least gave Raven a painless death, unlike the last two. But that did not cause any sympathy in me. When I had seen her head roll near my feet, I vomited many times over. He had decapitated her, and I was in shock. My sadness had replaced any rage I had. My best friend's head lie near me, and I could think of nothing more of who was next…

End Flashback 

Raven, I wish you and your child and your husband could be here today. Your child would bring you both so much joy and your life would be complete. You were ready to pass on your genes, and retire from superhero work – before any of us, which surprised us all to the greatest extent. You didn't do much – if any – fighting during your pregnancy. Beast Boy had also stayed behind with you a lot to help take care of you. We all know how much you had loved the attention, no matter how well you had attempted to hide it. But I loved you like the sister I never had. Blackfire, I do not consider my sister. I will always remember your sarcasm. Your unique wit, which I would not trade for anything in the world. How much you made fun of Beast Boy – then later, how much you kissed him. Your herbal tea drinking. I have a cup of herbal every morning, to remind me of how great a person you truly are, in my heart. I won't forget what you had contributed to the team, and to me. You were, and always will be, my best friend.

I finally got to the grave of which I miss most. The one who I had feelings for. The one where we just admitted to liking each other. I had never been able to say I love you to you, nor you to me. Blu'Kar came too fast, and I regret not saying it to you every day. I wish I could have at least let you known that before you went into the after life. Robin…

Flashback 

"STARFIRE! What have you done to her?!" you screamed, running up to me. But Blu'Kar took you back. You tried to get to me instead of fighting him. You had no intention of that. You were only concerned about my safety when yours was clearly in danger first. You ignored anything he said. He did not hurt you, for a little bit. He only played with you. I could not talk at this point. The grief was too overwhelming. If it were not, I would have told you that I loved you. He then proceeded to put you through a very painful death. He broke all your limbs. You showed no signs of pain, and didn't even look at him. Your eyes stayed focused on me as best they could as he hit you repeatedly. You were all bloody and torn. He finally killed you after shouting in your face you were insignificant. Out of all of the Titans, you had the most painful death…

End Flashback 

Robin… I never thought I would live through it after that day. I do not know how much longer I will be able to continue my life. I wish I could join you in the final resting place, where I know you are all probably having the most wonderful of times. But I am not, and one day I hope to join you all. Robin. I won't ever forget your sternness. You were a great leader, friend, and boyfriend. I won't forget the way you always wore a mask except when we were alone. I will never forget how you always said "Titans! Go!" to boost inspiration to us. I will not forget that you did your best to keep our team together, no matter how hard the task would be at times. I won't ever forget. And I will always keep one of your masks with me to remind of how close we were. You had given me it a few days before Blu'Kar – the first one you took off… the first time I saw your eyes.

I will not forget any of you. I will always remember the Titans. My friends. My family. I wish you did not have to part, but life is not fair. I hope one day, I can recover from this event and find new friends. But for now, I do not want to. I am much too over-ridden with sadness to even consider moving on. I wish you could all be with me today. I wish things could be like how they were, before Blu'Kar had shown up. I wish life could be normal with a Raven and Beast Boy child running around, a Cyborg obsessing about meat and the car, a Raven with her sarcasm, a Beast Boy with his humour, and a Robin with his love. But wishes are said to never come true, and I will never forget you. My family.


End file.
